Magical Rings
Magical rings are usually of plain gold or silver, although many have gem settings and intricate designs to enable the Wizard who enchanted them to track them down should they be lost or stolen! It is worthy of note that no character or creature can benefit from wearing more than two magical rings at the same time. Magical rings can be of many types. Here are some examples: Amulet Ring The ring has the same effect as one of the described amulets. Energy Ring This ring works in exactly the same way an a Energy Jewel. Fortitude Ring Wearing this ring gives the wearer greater mental resilience and clear-headedness, reflecting in a bonus of +10 to all tests involving Cl and WP. Protection Ring The ring protects the wearer against one monster or type of attack. Those rings which protect against monsters have the following effects: the wearer takes half the normal damage from all attacks by monsters of this type and has a +10% modifier to all tests against spells and special abilities used by the monsters in question. Rings of Protection from Undead, Daemons, Chaos, Goblinoids, Fimir, and Ethereal Undead are known, but there may be more. Rings which protect against attack forms have the following effects: the wearer takes half normal damage from all attacks of that form and has a +10% modifier to all relevant tests. Rings of Protection from fire, missiles, swords, spells, and magical weapons are known to exist. Ring Of Elvenkind This rare ring is given by Elven wizards to a faithful servant only after years of service or an act of exceptional heroism. When worn, it grants the wearer a few of the special advantages of Elvenkind: Night Vision (as an Elf - no light source necessary) to 30 yards and a +5 bonus to I. The wearer also gains +10 to all Fel tests involving Elven characters. Not that if these rings fall into the 'wrong' hands and Elves know of this, they may go to considerable lengths to retrieve the item. Spell Ring This type of ring contains one spell, which the wearer can cast at any time without expending magic points, even by characters who are not spellcasters. Most spell rings have a trigger word of some kind, which must be discovered before the ring can be used. To determine the spell stored in a ring, refer to Spells Stored In Magic Items. Spell rings generally have 6 magic points, plus D6 per level of the spell they contain; so a ring which contains a second level spell, for example, will have 6+2D6 Magic Points. When a ring runs out of magic points, it can no longer cast its spell. Multiple Spell Ring This ring works in exactly the same way as a Spell Ring, but contains 1+D3 spells. Striking Ring The wearer of this ring may use each of its three powers, one at a time, for 1 turn in each 24 hour period. Each power called forth exactly duplicates the effects of one of the following fighting skills: Strike Mighty Blow, Strike To Injure, and Strike To Stun. These magical effects cannot be combined with existing skills of the same type to gain any doubled-p bonuses. Warding Ring The ring renders the wearer completely immune to the effects of one spell. Not only will the spell have no effect on the wearer, if the wearer is a spellcaster, the character wll not be able to cast the spell while wearing the ring either. The spell may be decided by the gamesmaster or generated randomly using the tables in the section Spells Stored In Magical Items. Multiple Warding Ring This ring works in exactly the same way as a Warding Ring, but protects the wearer against 1+D3 spells. Random Rings Rings can be generated randomly by rolling a D10 on the table below to discover the nature of the ring. Category:Rules Category:Magic Category:Items